Sadists vs Yorozuya
by EvilFuzzy9
Summary: Okita and Nobume exercise their sadist tendencies on two unfortunate Odd Jobbers. [OkiKagu, Shinobu; SMUT]


**Sadists vs. Yorozuya**

A _Gintama _smutlet

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_okita is not a kindly or gentle or even remotely non-sadistic lover; you have been WARNED_)

* * *

Kagura arched her back, letting out a lusty moan. Her snow-white skin was flushed a rosy scarlet under the cruel ministrations of her hated fuck-rival, who degraded her with his every word.

"Ohhh?" said Sougo Okita, leering down at the Yato lass's slender, naked body. "What? Do you want my nut rice, you greedy slut? Do you want to suck down my sticky white natto and stuff up your cunt with my daikon radish?"

The prodigy of the Shinsengumi smirked at the blushing, snarling, panting and squealing girl who was writhing and wriggling beneath him. Her sea-colored eyes glared hatefully into his.

"Y-you know what I want, aru...!" she grunted, whimpering as Sougo cruelly rubbed his shaft vertically against her nether lips, stimulating her young pussy without actually entering.

Okita smirked, cupping one of the girl's small, alabaster mounds in the palm of his hand, squeezing and rolling it.

"Maybe," he said blandly, "but I don't think any amount of massaging will give you respectable breasts, you flat-chested little whore."

Kagura spat in his face.

"Not that, you fucking lolicon...!" she snarled.

"Now, now, there's no need for that kind of language..." said Okita, sneering down at Kagura as he wiped her spit from his face. He squeezed Kagura's breast a little more violently.

From behind him came the whimpered cries for help of one Shinpachi Shimura, who was strapped naked to the bedposts of Nobume's favorite single, the girl tickling the bespectacled Odd Jobber's frankly disproportionate phallus with the blade of a (blunted) scalpel.

"You're the one who started it, aru!" retorted Kagura, her blush deepening a little. "And I can see them right behind you..." She whimpered, feeling Okita pull his hips back. "Shinpachi... I can't stand having him here. I don't want that dirty four-eyes knowing what I look like naked..."

Okita smirked.

"And that's exactly why I brought him here, you titless sow," he drawled. "Isn't it humiliating? Having that dirty four-eyes here and watching while I debase you like the little slut you are. Doesn't it embarrass you? Doesn't it make you want to cry?" He sneered, angling his pelvis.

"Don't call me a dirty four-eyes, dammit...!" snapped Shinpachi, fearing for his life even in spite of his erection as Nobume was hooking his nipples up to a car battery. "And save me from this crazy woman, please! She's going to kill me!"

Nobume sat down on Shinpachi's face to silence him, causing the poor young samurai-in-training's eyes to all but pop out of his head as she mashed a wet, soaking womanhood against his lips. He blushed intensely, erection stiffening considerably. He less appreciated having his nose buried in the woman's ass, though, regardless of how fastidious she was with her personal hygiene.

Kagura whimpered, blushing and trying to cover herself up.

"D-don't look at me, Shinpachi..." she murmured. "It's... embarrassing, aru..."

Okita leered down at her.

"Ohhh?" he said. "What, have you got a soft spot for that dirty pair of glasses?"

Shinpachi shouted a muffled tsukkomi into Nobume's pussy, causing the assassin to moan huskily and flip the switch on the circuit. Electricity coursed through the Shimura's nipples, causing him to scream in agony before coming explosively.

Nobume had licked her lips, playing with her breasts as she watched the teen's jizz shoot up into the air.

Kagura blushed, averting her gaze.

Sougo smirked.

"Hehehe... I wonder what he will think of you, China girl..." he said menacingly. "...once we get to the _hardcore_ play...?" He teased his dick into Kagura's soaking wet pussy, making the Yato whimper and squeal.

"Ah... Ahhhh...! You bastard... it's not like that, aru...!" she weakly protested.

Okita laughed.

"Ohhh?" he said. "So you won't care even if he sees you doing _that?_"

Kagura's eye widened.

"N-no, aru...! Don't...! Not _that...!_" she whined.

Sougo thrust into her, feeling Kagura's womanhood stretch out before the onslaught of his hardness. He took it slow to torture her, making the girl _squirm_ in misery while he got off and enjoyed himself.

In.

And out.

And in.

And out.

Ever... so... _slooooowly_.

Kagura was in tears from the agony of anticipation, snot dribbling from her nose. Her cheeks were scarlet, and she was making a delightfully shameful expression.

"Nooooo!" she whined, begging. "Don't...! Don't make me do _that_, aru... not in front of _Patsuan...!_"

Okita smirked, leaning forward so that his and Kagura's noses were almost touching.

"Would you rather suck him off?" he asked cruelly, causing the Yato's blush to redden. "Because those are your only two choices. Either you deepthroat Patsuan's filthy thing while I watch, or I make you do _that_ while _he_ watches."

He sneered cruelly, seeing Kagura make _that_ face.

"Ah," he said. "I guess it's too late."

A foul smell reached the sadist's nostrils. Kagura blushed and tried to cover up the mess she had made. All while Nobume and Shinpachi watched.

* * *

A/N: I am the worst person. XD

Is this how most people do OkiKagu? I don't know, it isn't really a pairing I like. Actually, seeing all the fanart for that pairing while searching for the title image absently ticked me off, since my favorite Yorozuya, Patsuan, hardly gets any non-yaoi love.

Also I am not really the biggest fan of Okita's character. He's relatively nice for the archetype, but the cruel-bishonen-who-all-the-fangirls-love-because-they-think-they-would-be-able-to-CHANGE-him-with-the-power-of-their-WUV is not exactly a character type I _like_. Okita is funny, of course, and I can be civil and fair to his character when I'm writing him. I even do like his character for what he provides to the series.

So maybe it's just the rabid ZOMG BISHIE fangirls I can't stand.

But.

I still can't really see Okita being fluffy or lovey-dovey. Hence, this hardcore shit that even I am kinda crapped out by. (Freudian slips? Noooooo)

Honestly, though, if I had to ship Okita with anyone, it would be Nobume.

...of course, I could see that assassin lass with just about anyone. Even Shinpachi. (though I will gladly ship Patsuan with virtually any girl, just because he is so underrepresented in that kind of thing)

Hence, _this_.

P.S.: My apologies to any REASONABLE Okita fangirls who might be reading this, haha. Part of my frustration with his and OkiKagu's popularity might stem from my own preference of Shinpachi, and ShinKagu, and the bitterness which results from that~

**Updated:** 3-3-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


End file.
